Various apparatuses are known in the art for supporting patients. For example, some hospital beds and other beds include a mattress with a plurality of inflatable chambers (e.g., transverse chambers) and/or a plurality of inflatable cushions. Some such support apparatuses have an articulable frame that includes a back or head section, a seat section, and a leg section, each of which may be pivotable relative to one or more of the other sections. Some such patient support apparatuses include a low-air-loss (LAL) mattress, cushion, or coverlet to encourage airflow through a patient support surface. Prior art LAL mattresses and cushions are generally liquid-permeable, and therefore bacteria-permeable, such that a separate liquid-impermeable and bacteria-barrier sheet is required to cover the LAL mattress or cushion for infection control, and/or laundering of the mattress, or cushion, is needed for disinfection.